


Birthday Blues

by pistashanut



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), Avengers Family, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: You discovered your boyfriend, Loki, has not experienced his own birthday party growing up.Based onBeb loves Loki tweet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this tweet from [Beb](https://twitter.com/hometoharryx/status/1329664335627522049) ([bebx on Tumblr](bebx.tumblr.com)) and I thought of writing a story. So with their permission, here it is. ＾ω＾

“Steve? Where’s everybody?” Bucky asked when they walked the dark corridors of the Avengers compound. It was eerily silent, an unusual occurrence for a dynamic compound like this. Goosebumps start to appear on his skin.

Steve felt Bucky’s hesitation and placed his arm over his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Buck. Maybe they’re all asleep?”

Bucky shoved his arm from him. “Steeeeve, it’s still 7:30 and everyone’s asleep?!” He stopped in his tracks, taking a defensive stance. “Is there something wrong?” He dropped his voice.

Steve chuckled and approached him. “Relax, Buck.” His large hands rested on Bucky’s shoulders. “Things are perfectly fine.”

Bucky eyed him suspiciously. “I’m going to trust you on this, Punk. But if anything goes wrong, I’ll surely kick your ass.”

“You’re welcome to do so.” Steve then led him to the living room and when he pushed the double wooden doors -

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUCKY!” Everyone inside the room exclaimed.

Bucky froze, wide-eyed. He eventually relaxed when a cheerful Natasha came closer to him and placed a garland of flowers on his neck. “Happy birthday, Bucky!” She hugged him.

A smile crept through Bucky’s nervous façade. He wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist. “Damn. I thought everyone’s dead.”

Natasha laughed and pulled him in. “No one’s dying tonight or this year, bud. Relax!” The other Avengers greeted Bucky with a pat on the back or a hug as he passed by them.

“Barnes!” Loki appeared amongst the crowd, his arms wide open. “Happy birthday!”

“Loki!” Bucky almost hopped to see his favorite mischievous sorcerer. The two men hugged. “Thank you, man!” He looked around. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

You lightly kicked Bucky’s shin. “I’m down here, doof.”

“Oh, there you are!” Bucky patted your head. “So adorable.”

You rolled your eyes and Bucky roared laughing. “I’m going to give you a pass to bully me for my height, Barnes. That’s my birthday present to you.”

Bucky crouched until he’s eye-level with you. “Aw, aren’t you so sweet?” You slapped him on the shoulder and they laughed.

“Oh, by the way, Barnes.” Loki opened his hand and conjured an obsidian blade resting on a black box. “I have a present for you.”

Bucky’s eyes widened in amazement when he saw the dagger Loki presented. “Dude. Is that...is that obsidian?” Loki nodded. Bucky received and studied it. “Man, this is beautiful.” He looked at Loki, gratification filled his eyes. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki patted his arm. “You’re welcome, Barnes. Be careful with that.”

“Oh, definitely.” He closed the box and placed it in the pocket of his jacket. Someone from the crowd called Bucky.

“Go, grandpa. You have other guests.” You poked his stomach.

“Alright. I’ll catch up with you two later!” He said and excused himself to go to that person who called him.

Loki entwined his hand with yours and led you to the bar.

After the party, you got out of the shower and saw Loki’s silhouette sitting on the two-seater swing on your apartment’s balcony. You wore your bathrobe and pushed the sliding door to the balcony open. “Hey, love,” you lovingly muttered as you slipped beside him.

“Hey, darling.” He kissed the crown of your towel bun.

You looked up to him and noticed the distant look on his face. “What are you thinking of?” You stretched your legs across his lap and he automatically rested his hands on them.

“Nothing,” he lied. You hummed skeptically. He glanced at you and smirked. “I really can’t lie to you, can I?”

“No, you can’t, as much as I can’t lie to you.” He fell on the bench and chuckled sadly. “What is it? What are you melancholic about?”

“Nothing. It’s just a silly thought.” He drew circles on your leg with his finger.

You leaned forward and reached out to tuck a loose bunch of his hair on his ear. “Care to share?”

He had a brief smile on his face. “I just realized I never had any of those celebrations before.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked beyond the dark streets of your neighborhood and took a moment before replying. “I never had a birthday celebration before.”

You blinked. “Wait, when is your birthday?”

The sad smile returned. “I don’t think I have one.”

You slapped your forehead. “Oh god.” You suddenly realized you were such a bad girlfriend for not finding it out soon. You hugged his arm and nuzzled on it. “I’m so sorry I haven’t figured it out.”

“Hey,” he whispered tenderly. “Love, it’s okay.” He moved his arm from your grip and hugged you. “I didn’t know when it was either. It’s okay. Don’t feel sorry about it.”

You couldn’t help the tears from falling. You couldn’t believe it. All this time Loki never experienced how it is to celebrate one’s birth? You felt that pinch in your heart and you muffled your sob.

Loki peeked. “Oh, Norns. Are you crying?” He lifted your chin with a hooked finger. Your tears glistened from the streetlight’s glow. “Oh dear, you are.” He wiped your tears with his thumbs. “Don’t cry, please?”

“I can’t help it. It...I’m sad. I’m sorry.” You wiped your nose with the sleeve of your robe.

He gazed at you dolefully. “I’m sorry I made you sad.”

You cupped his face. “No, no. Don’t apologize. Please. We’ll celebrate your birthday.” You smiled.

He kissed your forehead. “Dear, it’s okay. We don’t have to. I’m already happy having you and our friends in my life.”

You dropped your shoulders. You weren’t accepting that response. You had to find out, establish that date, and throw a party for him. It has to happen. The time is now.

“If you don’t have a birthday, then when do you want it to happen? Do you have a particular date in mind?” You inquired after a while.

He chuckled. “You’re not really giving that up, are you.” He turned to you and there was a determined look on your face. “Okay, then.” He pursed his lips but shrugged after a while. “I don’t know. April fool’s?”

You snorted a laugh. “Of course. God of Mischief. Why not?”

The smile on his face disappeared. “Wait, you’re not serious, are you?”

You gave him a peck on his cheek. “Let’s go to sleep, shall we? It’s getting late.”

* * *

Five months later and it seemed Loki had forgotten the birthday discussion, though you could still see the melancholy in his eyes every time the team celebrated someone’s birthday. When he would catch you looking at him, he would mask the expression and give you a cheerful smile.

Looks like he didn’t really forget about it.

A month and a half left before April 1, Loki’s supposed birthday, as he said, you asked Thor to meet you in the woods.

“Hello, my lady! Why did you ask me to meet here?” He asked when he arrived.

“When is Loki’s birthday?” You immediately asked.

He paused. “I...to be honest I don’t know.” He scratched the back of his head. “Why did you ask?”

“I want to organize a birthday surprise for him.”

Thor lit up. “That’s a brilliant idea! He never had a birthday celebration.”

Your face scrunched in disappointment. “Then why didn’t you work on it before?” Thor avoided your gaze. “Anyway, forget the past. From now on we’ll celebrate his birthday.”

“When will that be?”

“April 1st.”

Thor’s brow furrowed in confusion. “April 1st? You mean April Fool’s Day?”

You crossed your arms and leaned sideways on a tree. “That’s what he said.”

“Was it said in a jest?”

“Yes but why not? It’s fitting for the god of mischief.”

Thor let out an amused chuckle. “Okay.” Then he raised a finger as if saying ‘wait a minute’. “Isn’t that going to happen in less than two months?”

You nodded. “A month and a half, to be exact.”  
“That’s soon. We should start working on it. What do you want me to do, my lady?” Thor beamed, already excited for the event.

You checked your calendar on your phone. “Take him to New Asgard for two days or a week. That should give us time to prepare.”

He snapped his fingers. “Got it. I’ll take him there for a week.”

You flashed a smile. “Thanks, Thor. Now, I have to talk to them.”

You managed to convene with the others as Thor invited Loki out for some drinks downtown. With the help of Natasha, you told everyone that you wanted to give Loki a birthday surprise. Everyone was immediately down with it and excited to finally celebrate his birthday. Each of them volunteered for something: Tony called dibs on the drinks; Pepper was in charge of inviting people who were close with the team, and the non-alcoholic drinks; Wanda and Vision were in charge of the food; Bruce and Sam were in charge of the cake and sweets, which mostly consists of chocolate; Bucky was in charge of the decoration, though Natasha wouldn’t trust him to do it on his own so she volunteered herself, Clint, and Steve to help.

* * *

The day has arrived and you received a message from Thor telling you that they’ll be back soon, Loki will be teleporting them straight to the Avengers compound. You told everyone this and everyone made the final touches to the living room.

Nighttime came, a portal opened up outside the compound’s main entrance and Loki and Thor stepped out of it. Thor stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “Would you want to watch some movies over pizza, Loki?” He pulled the entrance doors and they entered.

“C’mon, brother. We’ve been seeing and working with each other for a week in New Asgard, aren’t you tired of seeing my face?” Loki snarked. “Besides, I miss my girlfriend.”

Thor snickered. “Of course, you do.” Good thing the living room was on the way to their quarters, he can pull Loki in.

Loki noticed that the compound was quiet. “Where is everybody?” He wondered.

Thor glanced at his brother and gulped. Good thing the hallway was dim. They reached the living room doors and he stopped right outside.

“Good night, Thor. I’ll be looking for my girlfriend.” Loki continued walking.

Thor had an idea. He held the handlebars of the door and pretended to peek. “Loki,” he said in a worried voice. Loki stopped in his tracks and turned to Thor. “You might wanna see this.”

Loki’s brows furrowed, pondering what Thor could be seeing. Thor motioned for him to open the door and he did.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOKI!”

Colorful lights burst right on his face and he raised his hand to shield his eyes. When heard the greeting and the upbeat music, he dropped his arm and saw you carrying a huge bouquet of roses and lilies. “Happy birthday, love!” You pranced to him and tiptoed to plant a kiss on his lips. He smiled and pulled you in for a deeper kiss.

“Guys, the night is still early!” Bucky, who was carrying Loki’s chocolate cake, hooted behind you and Loki laughed.

“I got you flowers, love.” You gave him the bouquet.

Loki’s eyes started to glaze. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, my love.” He kissed the top of your head with his eyes closed and a tear fell from his eye. He straightened and wiped his eyes. “Oh, Gods.” He scanned the room with a bright smile on his face. “You did it.”

“Yep. We did, buddy.” Bucky approached both of you. “Now, make a wish and blow your candles before it burns this place down!”

Everyone laughed. Loki’s arm slithered across your back and he closed his eyes. After a moment, he blew the candles and everyone cheered.

During the middle of the celebration, you found Loki sitting by the bar, smiling fondly as he watched everyone. “I can’t believe you actually made this happen,” he said when you stood right next to him.

“I wanted you to experience it.” You rested a hand on his lap.

He hugged you, nuzzling his face on the crook of your neck. “Thank you, love.”

You hugged back. “Anything for you, darling.” He pulled back and he was crying happy tears. You swiped a finger on his cheek. “We’ll do this every year, okay? You now have a birthday.”

Loki’s smile was the happiest one that you have seen ever since you knew him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the said tweet:  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> Beb is on Tumblr @ bebx.tumblr.com and Twitter @hometoharryx.
> 
> Visit me also on Tumblr @ whyispistashanuttaken and Twitter @tzcarpina!
> 
> PS I will be updating Gods Among Us soon! I'm halfway through the next chapter. (･ω･)v


End file.
